Pure Hearts Wish
by eizme
Summary: Of his 7 centuries of existence it seems like Clef had finally changed his heart. Serving almost half of his life in Cephiro, he felt that it is time for him to follow his hearts desire.
1. Strong heart

_AN: A short fan fic mixed with Manga and Anime and a lot of my idea._

Pure Heart's Wish - Chapter 1

"Gone" He let out a big sigh as he whispered the word. He woke up in his chamber feeling a little tired after using a powerful magic. Alas, Cephiro was at peace again and to rebuild their land was the only problem they had. A problem that they could resolve gradually with the help if its people. He felt relieved yet he could not deny the feeling that a part of him was missing. A feeling that he never thought he would felt for centuries of his existence. Fulfilling his duties as the master mage, he thought maybe this is the time that he should think about himself first. All his life he gave it to their land without any regret and full of determination. It is at this time that he suddenly felt tired of thinking about Cephiro. Missing a half of his heart, he just couldnt focus on being a mage.

"Is this what is like Emeraude?" He asked. Feeling a heavy burden in his heart. He couldnt tell exactly the feeling but for sure he was talking about the feeling that Emeraude once was had when he fell in love with Zagato.

Feeling disturbed he stood up, heading towards his balcony to look at the land he was commited to. He was not the pillar and yet he felt that he is much responsible for the land he was seeing right before his eyes.

"I have given a lot, would it be selfish if i chose not to think of this land just for once?" A question he didnt know who will answer. He wanted to retire from his duty only if it is possible.

"You have given all your life for this land, you deserve to have a rest" A familiar voice answered. Looking at his back was the prince, ready to lead his land with full of will and determination.

"Ferio" he acknowledged as he took a sight from his back with a bit surprised by his visit and response.

"I'm sorry if i came in without notice, I was just about to check if you are alright." The prince bowed as he apologize.

"It's fine Ferio, I feel good now." He smiled, trying to hide a bit of emptiness he felt inside.

"Based on what I just heard, I could tell that there is something bothering you" the prince asked with concern.

With a little smile in his lips he respond. "Now that the pillar system was abolished, no one will ever suffer like Emeraude again."

"That is right Master Mage, we can now freely think for ourselves for a while. How about taking a break from your duty?" the prince offered.

"Am I really allowed to do that? I couldnt imagine myself thinking of anything else but Cephiro." The mage respond with guilt.

"For this time Master, you are worth of thinking for yourself. Centuries you have been here, you commited it in our land, you deserve to have a rest and think of someone you truly love." The prince respond with a hint of something he knew that the mage could not broughtout.

"Truly love?" the mage repeated.

"Like Umi?" Ferio mentioned directly for he knew the mage will never broughtout that topic.

The mage blushed as he heard her name. The name he truly wanted to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"You could not deny it now Master, when the magic knights were still here I noticed that you care much for Umi than the other girls. I suggest that you must let your feelings out now or it will just burden your heart and thoughts." he confronted the mage.

The mage smiled, he was indeed a bit of denying it but since Ferio had noticed, he knew he had no choice but to talk about it. He was right, he could not deny it. The only woman who was capable of changing his will and desire, is none other than Umi.

Once he had a conversation with her, he felt her concern. Of all the people in the castle, he was the one she chose to talk to. The act that she did was no different for many had consulted him about different matter, its not unusual for him to have such conversation. As he touched the water knights hand he felt something different, as if that touch grounded throughout his nerves. From then, he knew that there is something inside of him that suddenly woke up. After each day, he felt her concern and her care, he tried to deny and think that it was nothing special not until she visited him in his chamber. The care she gave to him was something special, far different than the care she gave to anyone else. He got a bit of an idea of what she was showing but then ignored it for he was in doubt. How could a young beautiful woman like Umi, would love an old and child-looking mage? He hate the feeling he was feeling that moment. He knew he should not think of that matter right there and then for there is much more problem that he should think about. He shut her out of his room unintentionally, he couldnt stand being with her alone in his chamber for it just makes him want to think of her and her alone. Unspoken words, the last moment he tried to reach her he knew what he had to tell her but his heart keeps on denying it thinking of the responsibilities he had in Cephiro and the thought of that its no use to tell her for she will never be coming back. He should have tell her, regret is the only feeling he had now that she is gone.

"Is this how it felt to love someone? I felt burdened for not telling her what i felt." The mage honestly admitted.

"I did felt incomplete when the Magic Knights left, letting Fuu go was not really that easy. To tell her how much I love her was the only way I knew to relieve a bit of my pain and knowing that she love me too is much more comforting."

"My mistake is that I failed to tell her and that I regret." the mage looked at the blue sky. The sky that was blue as her eyes, he closed his eyes remembering her beautiful face. It was too late to be enlightened with the words that Ferio had said.

"I know what you are feeling, i felt that once when Fuu left Cephiro for the first time. I honestly pray for her to comeback, to be with her once more and after that I couldnt believe that i saw her again. I have asked once and it was granted, if i ask once again for her to return i think it will be too much but then I'm still hoping. We always say that our land is a land of will, sometimes I just couldnt understand why I cant will her back with me and until now Im still hoping that I will see her again." with empathy he let his heart talk about the woman he love, to show that Clef was not alone, that he was also sharing the same feeling as him.

"Perhaps its not just us that needs to faithfuly will for their return. I dont know much about Fuu, but for sure she did want to be with you. It was clear that she love you and I believe that one day she will come back here for you." The mage smiled as he made a word to encourage the prince.

The mage couldnt help but feel hopeless. Never did he knew the feeling that Umi had for him, thinking about it he thought that maybe she never had the will to return in Cephiro. Why would she come back in Cephiro? To see her friends will never be enough for her to return. As far as he could remember on their first visit she truly desire to return to their home and thats the only thing she wanted from that moment. If he wish for her to return he thought that it might be unfair thinking that she doesnt wish for the same thing as his.

"I also believe that they will return for us at the right time." full of hope the prince stated.

The prince walked his way out of the mages' chamber, giving him a lone time to think for a while.

Will she return for him? He doesnt want to expect but he still hopes for it. With his unsettled feelings for the water knight , there he was looking at the sky with ambivalent feeling of hope for her return. Though he wishes to see the water knight he was also thinking for her sake and wishes for her to be in good condition. He prayed for her more than his own. He couldnt do anything but to think of the memories they had together and regret those chances he let it passed him by. One sided love, is this what he really got? He never really know, though her care makes him want to believe that she love him too and that thought was the only thing he was holding on to.

The pain, he already experienced a lot and extreme physical pain but this kind of pain inside his heart is much more excruciating than any other pain. The pain of regret is something that will remain as burden throughout his life and until he die.

He tried to forget, but the feeling he had was like a curse. He couldnt just undo it. He wanted to stop the pain but it seems that the only way to stop it is just her presence. Never did he imagine that this feeling he had now was so difficult to resolve. He just couldnt let her out of his mind. Thoughts of regret just makes him want to go mad. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself as tears unintentionally gathered from his azure colored eyes. Centuries had passed never did he shed a tear for someone. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears, and as he exhaled he opened his eyes. That eyes that once showed sadness had turned into hope and that he made a decision.

"I cant be like this forever, I need a peace of mind to go on with my life. If seeing her will be the only way to stop this feelings then I will find ways to do it."

It was said that only a pillar could summon someone from another world, without the pillar, its impossible that the magic knights will return in Cephiro. Is there any other way for him to be with his water knight? It is true, he never really had any idea on how to do it. No known spell could ever summon anyone from another world but there is one thing he knew he could do to make impossible things possible.

He put on his usual white robe and his headpiece. He reach for his staff and hold it tightly. Immediately he went to the chamber where Emeraude's crown was held and then he called the name of someone he knew was much powerful than anyone else.

"Mokona, hear me pleading for a wish that my heart purely desire. You are the creator of the world i serve my whole life grant me the desire of my heart to be with the one i truly love."

He was desperate to ask for the creator's help. Full of will and desire he faithfuly prayed for the only wish of his pure heart. A bright light came in, Mokona came in the center of the room from the top. He was descending lightly down to the crown. A powerful voice was heard, it wasnt the usual sound that mokona has. A deep low tone of voice echoed throughout the room. From then he knew, his prayers were heard.

"My loyal servant of Cephiro, you have given a long life to serve and protect the world I created but you prayed for something else not related to you duty." The voice he heard were like that of the rune gods.

"I have to see Umi, I need to tell her something very important. I just have to be with her even just for a while or else i couldnt function as a mage of this land anymore" the mage explained begging to grant his wish.

"Clef, you have served enough in this land, here I will grant your hearts pure wish but in return, you will live as a normal person and will aged as time passes by. You will rest in this world and rise in the other world. Your knowledge will remain but your magic will fade. I will still be your guide throughout your journey."

A bright light covered the whole chamber. A powerful aura was felt all over the land. Cephiro was shaken a bit.

Everyone felt something wrong with what had happen and suddenly they felt that they have lost someone. Someone who played a great part in Cephiro. One strong heart beat made the Cail rush into the chamber where Emeraude's crown was held. As he opened the chamber and saw in front of him a familiar white robe, head piece and a staff lying on the floor. Lantis knew it was Clefs garments. His face turned into sadness as he reach for the robe. Clef wasnt there anymore. From then he knew he was gone. Lantis gathered his clothes and explained to everyone what he knew. Everyone mourned for the loss of Cephiro's Master Mage. They never seemed to imagine that this will ever happen. For centuries that he lived he finally had found his peace. Rain started to fall from the sky as tears shed from the eyes of all his friends, they cant believe that they are grieving for the deceased of their beloved Master Mage.


	2. Another Life

Several foot steps and unfamiliar buzzing sounds are noises enough to wake him up to sleep. In a crowded city in a corner of a tall building where no one seems to notice lies the mage or rather the former mage. City lights flashed in his eyes, he couldnt distinguish if its day or night time. He was confused on what had happen to him. He didnt even know where he was, never did he got any idea. He stood up from the ground he used to lay down seeing his clothes, it was different from what he used to wear just a minute ago before he got in this situation.

An ordinary soiled white shirt, pants and a flat shoes, he never knew how he got those clothes but now he looks more like of an ordinary person without a trace of being a noble mage that he was before. As he stood up he didnt much notice that he never looked and sized like a child anymore nor looked like his real Cephirean age. His height was not like of Lantis but a bit more like of Ferio. His looks never really changed much, though he looked more matured like he was on his mid twenties. Good thing his age did not reflect on his looks.

It was night time, the first day of winter as the first snow fell from his hand. He took an old brown cloak somewhere near him as if it was meant for him to wear. He took a first step of the place he was not aware of. Tall buildings, lights all over the place, crowd walking in different directions at night with clothes unusual to him. People looks so busy, traffic noises everywhere it gives him a headache.

"Clef!"

He heard his name out of the busy crowd. He looked in every direction searching for the voice that gave him a bit of hope that he wasnt alone. That voice, was not from a man but from a lady, it was familiar to him but he wasnt so sure about it. His head was like floating, his vision is getting blurred, he was dizzy. A person with a shade of blue rushing to him, that familiar color he wished to see but his vision wont allow him. Black, his sight suddendly turned black before the person could reach him.

"Clef! clef! clef!"

He heard his name again, as much as he wanted to hear it the voice was slowly fading into his ears. Then there was nothing but the sound of his breath.

A beeping sound he heard, different from the sound he heard before, no other noise but that annoying beeping sound. He opened his eyes, seeing a different place. Everything was bright, for everything is white, even the clothes he was wearing.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself, but as he looked around it seems he wasnt in the world of the dead.

"beep! Beep! Beep!"

The continuous beeping sound made him confused. As he looked around, it seems like it was coming from a machine with a cord connected to his finger. Seeing both of his hand he noticed a tubing attached to it connected to a fluid above him. He has no idea what was going on with him. He was about to remove every contraptions attatched to him but was hindered as he heard the door slowly opening.

As he glimpse a sight from who was behind that door, he couldnt believe his eyes, the girl he just wanted to see was right before his very eyes. She doesnt look like the girl anymore, but a gorgeous woman, a lady rather, far more matured than she was before. He looked at her as if it was the first time they met. Astonished on whats in front of him, he couldnt even speak. He knew for sure who she really was, but still doubted for he couldnt believe that his pure hearts wish will eventually came true.

"Clef?"

As she made the first word, it seems like she was in doubt too. Seeing the master mage in their own world seems like to be impossible. Who could have the power to summon someone from Cephiro to their world? And why would he or she do that for? Though he wasnt sure, she still adressed him as Clef, knowing and maybe hoping that he was the person he once was knew from the other world.

"Umi?"

As she recognized his name, he immediately respond by saying too her name, being like so sure that it really was the water knight he knew before. Without the usual clothing or school uniform she used to wear before, he could assure that the one in front of him was Umi based on her physical appearance plus his strong instincts.

"Are you feeling fine now? What happen to you? And how did you got here?"

Umi couldnt help but flood Clef with some questions as it really confused her.

Looking into her blue eyes, he answered with seriousness.

"I'm feeling fine now, I dont know what happen to me, i dont even know where am I and what this thing in my hands are."

Umi sat down on the bed, as she held her hand into him as if giving a comforting feeling.

"Its ok Clef, you are in the hospital. I brought you here after you passed out. I couldnt believe it was really you. I mean, for how many years, I never thought that I will see you again. I really wanted to go back in Cephiro to see all of you but Hikaru, Fuu and I didnt know how to. Though it confuses me, Im kinda bit happy to see you again."

Avoiding an eye contact, Clef look down being serious as he was.

"Thank you Umi, I felt so helpless a while ago, I dont know what will I do if you didnt showed up."

Unusual feeling of helplessness was drawn to in his face. Umi never saw that on him before, she felt his fear as he kept it hidden from her.

"You are safe now Clef, dont worry we will find ways on how you could go back in Cephiro."

She assured the mage.

"Umi, i have to tell you something."

She felt the sudden tight grip on her hand. She had no idea on what he was about to say but it give her a bit of a worried feeling that it is something not good.

"What is it Clef? Is there sonething wrong in Cephiro? Thats why you are here?"

She concluded with a bit of anxious feeling.

Before he could say another word, the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Im sorry to bother you but I have a good news for you two. Your patient Ms. Ryuuzaki, is ready for discharge. He just had a hypoglycemia where in there is low sugar level on his blood. We were able to replace those sugar and it was now normal. You could discharge him anytime by now."

The doctor explained the good news and then left the room.

Umi's attention suddenly shifted into Clefs hospital discharge as she immediately settle his bills so she could brought him home with her.

"Well, thats a goon news Clef. I'm just going to settle your hospital bill so you can be discharge and maybe you could stay on my place for a while and there we could talk about everything."

Umi left the room immediately, leaving the mage alone. He patiently waited for Umi and took a bit of rest.

As the bill settled, Clef was now ready to be discharge. All of his contraptions were removed.

"I bought you some clothes to wear. The one you got before was soiled."

Umi opened the shopping bag and showed to Clef the clothes she bought for him.

"Well, i think this clothes suites you. Its kinda trendy and i know it will fit you just right since you dont look like a child anymore."

She teased as she showed him a white long sleeved shirt with a plaid sweater, a denim pants, socks and a black rubber shoes. She also bought a trendy navy blue coat enough to keep him warm outside the cold weather and before she left the room for him to change, she toss him a bag of his undergarments.

Without any question, Clef fitted those clothes. It was quite unusual for him to wear such fitty clothes for he used to wear a robe all day in Cephiro. Though it felt unusual, it does really look a bit of trendy that nobody will ever know that he is from the other world. Astonished and surprised, Umi was so happy to see him in his unusual look.

"I hope i didnt look crazy with this kind of clothing in your world." Clef muttered as he tried to move with his new style.

"No Clef, you look just fine, even better than before." Umi giggled after her words.

Umi and Clef left the hospital and immediately went to Umi's place. Currently, Umi was living alone in her appartment. She chose to be independent, apart from her family while running her business.

A small appartment with single room, a small living room and a kitchen just right for one person. The room was fully furnished and clean.

"Is this your place?"

"Uhm yes, Im sorry if it is little for us. You could sleep in my room and ill just sleep here in the couch." Umi offered generously.

"No, its fine, I could take the couch" Clef refused.

"Well, if you insist then its fine. Ill just cook us some dinner. I dont want you to get hospitalized again having low sugar level on your blood."

Clef sat down in the couch feeling safe and comfortable. Up to now, he couldnt believe he was with the water knight. He just wished for this a while ago but never expect that he was the one who will be coming into her world. Clef smiled, he never felt so relieved before.

"Beep.. Beep.. Beep.."

A beeping sound coming from an oven. The room smelled so sweet as she took a pan of cupcakes into the oven. She set aside her special cupcakes to let it cool and went into the living room with Clef.

"Im sorry if it took me a while in the kitchen. Ill just let those cupcakes cool down." she cheerfully said as he sat down the couch beside Clef.

"Its okay Umi, im not that much hungry as of now. Thank you for taking care of me." his cheeks turned red as he said those words.

"Clef, you are never a stranger to me. I do care for you because you are a friend and a mentor to me, Hikaru and Fuu" she said sincerely

"Thank you Umi." he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Clef, what happen? Is Cephiro in trouble again?" Umi worriedly broughtout.

"Dont worry Umi, since you Magic Knights left Cephiro, everything is at peace. I am very thankful for saving our Cephiro." he assured Umi, trying to stop her from worrying.

"Cephiro has been a great part of me, i felt like it was my second home. I truly wanted to come back there and see how beautiful Cephiro was. If only I know how to go back." her eyes were a bit gloomy.

"Your mission with us is over, there is no need for you to stay there but we really did miss you Magic Knights"

"I have to tell Fuu and Hikaru about you"

Umi was about to take the phone but Clef grabbed her arms as if he refused to let the other girls know about his presence.

"whats wrong?"

Umi stopped as she asked with confusion.

"I came here not for Cephiro but for my own wish."

Umi was a lot more confused.

"i dont understand" she looked into his eyes confused and without any idea of what he had to say.

"Umi, i came here to talk with you. Not with Hikaru or Fuu. I should have told you this before but i was so weak and confused." He paused for a while like gaining a bit of courage to confess his feelings.

"I was so preoccupied of my concern for our land that i failed to notice the care you have showed to me, I deeply apologize for that. I dont know if i could call that being selfish for i only think of Cephiro and its people. I did ignore what my desires are for i thought it was the right thing to do but after you left, i felt like something was missing in my life. I felt that there is something wrong that i deeply regret."

Umi was a bit shocked of what was he was telling to her. She never even imagine those words coming from him. She was so naive when she first went in Cephiro, too young to be sure for her feelings. She could admit that she did had a feelings for the mage and all this time she carry the burden, knowing that it was unrequited. Hearing those words made her shiver, she wanted to be happy but she was more afraid. Afraid that what she was hearing was too good to be true, though he wasnt yet finished of his words.

"Clef, im confused. What are you saying? What do you mean?"

She asked as she wanted to hear a specific word from him to make sure that it was the one she have been waiting for a long time.

"You are the reason why I came here. I wanted to be with you Umi. I know it sounds foolish coming from a former old mage but i hope you will consider."

"Please tell me straight what you really wanted to tell me"

She demand as if begging him to say the word she thought she will never hear.

"Umi, i never knew how it started but after you left Cephiro I can now confirm that what I am feeling for you was not of just a friend. I love you Umi."

He finally confessed his feelings. His pale cheeks suddenly turned deep red which he never experienced before. Everything that happen to him since he left Cephiro was all unusual to him for he, himself never imagined to be in that state of feeling. As expected, he never really was a romantic type of person which made this confession a bit of an awkward.

With this shocking revelation, Umi couldnt help but smile as tears gathered from her eyes. This was like a dream come true for her. Her heart was racing, she could no longer hide her emotions. She couldn't believe everything that happened in just an instant. She can imagine the first time she had this feeling with the mage, when she consulted him one night. She thought that it was impossible for a mage to have such intimate feelings for her and even she believed on that she continued to care for him. She wanted to confess her feelings before she left Cephiro but she was so young back then, and afraid to be turned down. She carried the burden of unrequited love for years and endure the pain of unknown love. Back in her real world, she made herslef busy as she wanted to forget her feelings. Yes she did somehow forget but with this confession she heard it seems like everything has come back to her.

"I love you Clef, you never knew how badly i wanted to tell you this a long time ago."

More tears are continuously pouring from her eyes. She embraced Clef so tightly as she let go of her feelings. Nothing was more comforting than being loved by the one you truly love. It was relieving. She couldnt ask for more but to stay with him as long as they can.

"I will never leave you Umi, I am not a mage here in your world and i may not have a longer life here unlike in Cephiro but I am willing to spend the rest of my life being with you if you will allow me."

"Oh Clef, I dont know what to say, I love you so much that its impossible for me to refuse you. Of course I love to spend the rest of my life with you"

Without a ring, it seems like Clef has offered a wedding proposal unintentionally which Umi immediately accepted. Being so sure that he is the one that she wanted to with until the end.

Their love was almost lost and seemed to be hopeless but because of one hearts desire everything changed. The love they thought was too late has given a chance to blossom.

Clef stayed with Umi, adapting himself in their new world. Soon after, Hikaru and Fuu knew about Clef's situation they have reunited and reminisced their journey in Cephiro. Cephiro will always be a part of their memories though they were still hoping to come back into that wonderful land. Clef shared to them what happened in Cephiro after they left and that made them missed the love they left behind. Hikaru and Fuu never loses hope of coming back or to be with the one they love as Clef shared to them what a pure heart's wish could do. They never loses faith as they wait for their turn to be with the one they love from another world called Cephiro.


End file.
